Punto y aparte
by San-Neechan
Summary: SUBIDO CAP.6: END! Tsunade encarga a Iruka una misión en la que éste debe matar a un hombre, pero todo cambiará cuando descubra a la familia de ese hombre.... leerlo pliss! FIC AKABADO!
1. Beginning

**_PUNTO Y APARTE_** **_by San-Neechan_**

Todo comenzó aquella mañana. Aquella maldita mañana. Yo estaba en la academia de ninjas, dando clase a los futuros genins de Konoha, cuando dos jounins entraron y me dijeron que Tsunade-sama tenía que hablar conmigo urgentemente, y me marché dejando a otro chuunin a cargo de la clase.

Una vez en el despacho de la quinta Hokage, los jounins me dejaron a solas con ella, quien estaba sentada en su sillón de espaldas a mí, mirando por la ventana. En cierto modo dudaba que se hubiese percatado de nuestra llegada, puesto que ni se había inmutado siquiera.

- Tsunade-sama¿me buscaba?

Girando su sillón hacia mí, levantó la vista de unos papeles que estaba hojeando y me miró impasible.

- Sí –dijo-. Te buscaba por una misión de la que debes encargarte –dejó los papeles sobre la mesa y apoyó los codos sobre la mesa, entrelazando los dedos-. Se trata de un hombre. Debes encargarte de él.

La Hokage me explicó todos los detalles de la misión, y por qué debía encargarme de ese hombre. Dijo que era una amenaza para no-sé-qué, ahora mismo no lo recuerdo muy bien porque ya ha pasado cierto tiempo desde aquello, y prefiero no recordar las razones que me dio, o más bien excusas, según pensaría poco tiempo más adelante.

Luego dijo que de las clases en la academia se encargaría otro chuunin, que no me preocupara, y me retiré de su despacho, tras desearme suerte con la misión.

Esa noche fui a cenar ramen con Naruto en el Ichiraku. Le expliqué que tendría que ausentarme un par de días o así.

- ¡No pasa nada, Iruka-sensei! –exclamó Naruto felizmente, con los ojos arqueados y enseñando los dientes en una de sus características sonrisas infantiles-. Esperaré a que vengas para que me vuelvas a invitar a ramen, 'te bayo!

Volvió a reírse, esta vez escandalosamente. Siempre había mirado a Naruto como a un hermano pequeño. El Sandaime decía que yo era como una especie de padre para él, aunque no me parece del todo correcto esa opción… yo aún soy joven, no sabría preocuparme de Naruto como hijo… más bien como hermano mayor.

Después de cenar, preparé mis cosas y me fui. Mis compañeros de la academia siempre me preguntaban por qué siempre salía de Konoha, para llevar a cabo alguna misión, de noche. Me encanta la noche. Eso era lo que siempre contestaba. Me encanta porque está todo en silencio, como mucho se oye el sonido del viento y el crujir de las hojas, y de vez en cuando, el ulular de algún búho o lechuza. Me gusta el silencio del bosque. Creo que soy de los pocos ninjas que dan importancia a este tipo de pequeños detalles.

Me hallaba saltando de árbol en árbol, cuando comenzó a llover. También me gusta la lluvia, pero a veces es un poco inoportuna. No soporto hacer las misiones con la ropa mojada, me siento incómodo y no peleo con normalidad. Bajé de las ramas y me cobijé en una cueva que había divisado un minuto antes.

Noté que la ropa se me empezaba a pegar al cuerpo, así que me quité el chaleco de chuunin y la camiseta negra, y dejé mi torso desnudo. Cogí uno de mis kunais y salí a toda velocidad a recoger ramas para encender fuego. Una vez dentro de la cueva, hice una hoguera y coloqué mis ropas junto a ésta, y luego me acosté en el suelo, con la mano apoyada en mi cabeza. Me puse a pensar.

- Odio las misiones de este tipo… -pensaba en voz alta-. No me gusta que me manden matar a alguien. ¿Por qué no han enviado a algún jounin o un anbu?

Suspiré lentamente y cerré los ojos, con la intención de descansar un poco antes de la misión, y el sueño se apoderó de mí, dejándome profundamente dormido.

Me encontraba en una habitación con cuatro paredes, con el suelo de madera color negro. Las paredes también eran de un color bastante oscuro, y ahora que lo pienso, no había ventanas; ni una sola. Caminé por esa habitación un par de pasos, mirando a todas partes, y apreciando cómo cada vez me adentraba más en la oscuridad, y el suelo desaparecía de repente y comenzaba a caer al vacío. Un vacío completamente sumido en la oscuridad. En esos momentos noté cómo un escalofrío me recorría todo el cuerpo y me invadía un enorme temor. Pero… ¿temor a qué¿A qué tenía miedo? Mientras me preguntaba esto, vi caer a mi alrededor cascadas de sangre… Y no sólo a mi alrededor, aquella sangre comenzaba a mancharme a mí también. Pero empezaba por los pies, y subía lentamente por mi cuerpo, hasta llegar al cuello, donde se detuvo un segundo y me enrolló por alrededor. Yo seguía cayendo. De repente la mano de sangre apretó fuertemente, estrangulándome…

Y me desperté bruscamente, empapado de sudor y con la garganta seca, junto a una hoguera consumida en cenizas. Me sentía mareado, y se me nublaba la vista ocasionalmente. Me sentía un tanto raro, aquella era una de esas veces en que te quedas pensando en nada. En tu cabeza sólo hay vacío.

Miré al exterior de la cueva. Aún era de noche. Ni siquiera había comenzado a clarear aún y ya había parado de llover. Aquel era un buen momento para realizar mi misión. Volví a ponerme mi camiseta negra y mi chaleco de chuunin con mis shurikens y kunais, y salí de la cueva.

_Continuará..._


	2. Murder

**_CAPÍTULO 2_**

(...Volví a ponerme mi camiseta negra y mi chaleco de chuunin con mis shurikens y kunais, y salí de la cueva.)

------------------------------------------------------------------------

La Villa oculta de la Lluvia no estaba muy lejos de allí, y llegué enseguida. La entrada a la Villa estaba marcada por un enorme arco como el de la entrada de Konoha, a diferencia de que en este arco estaba dibujado el símbolo de la Lluvia. Entré caminando a la Villa, colocándome en la cabeza una máscara similar a la de Kakashi-sensei, la cual impedía que se me viera algo más aparte de los ojos. También me solté el pelo y lo oculté en el interior de dicha máscara. Cuando acabé de atarla bien, me quité la bandana de Konoha y mi chaleco de chuunin y guardé ambas cosas en la mochila. Me dirigí a una de las viviendas que había por allí, ciertamente donde vivía aquél hombre, y entré por una de las ventanas que había abierta.

Me encontraba en el salón, con un par de sillones y sofás y varios muebles. Estaba todo oscuro, y salí de allí, dirigiéndome a la cocina, donde tampoco había nadie. Escuché ruido de agua y me dirigí al baño, situado en el interior de la habitación de matrimonio, la cual también estaba totalmentea oscuras. Entré en el aseo y cerré la puerta en silencio. Allí estaba el hombre, dentro de la ducha, tarareando alguna canción felizmente.

Me acerqué hacia él sin hacer ruido, descorrí la cortina y saqué mi kunai… Le tapé la boca con la mano mientras él miraba a todos lados muy confuso, y le clavé el arma en la garganta. El hombre comenzó a agitarse descontroladamente, invadido por el pánico y el dolor, y la herida comenzó a arrojar sangre a todas partes. El agua que caía desde la ducha me molestaba, porque no podía ver nada por las gotas que me caían en los ojos, junto con la sangre que me salpicaba en la cara, de la segunda cuchillada que le había propinado. "Maldita ducha…", pensé, cerrando el grifo torpemente. En ese instante, el hombre cayó, abatido, encima de mí. Yo lo agarré de los hombros y lo dejé con cuidado en el suelo, aunque ya de nada servía tratarle con cuidado. Estaba muerto.

- "No se ha muerto…", pensó una voz profunda en mi cerebro, "…TÚ lo has matado". Resaltó la palabra "tú", aunque no le di mucha importancia a mis pensamientos.

- "Bueno, es mi trabajo…", dijo otra voz en mi cabeza, menos profunda que la anterior, intentando mostrar impasibilidad.

Salí del baño y me dirigí a la puerta del dormitorio, para salir de aquél infierno. Al menos esa era la palabra que hubiese elegido para nombrar ese lugar… no por nada en concreto, sino porque allí dormía un hombre que había sido asesinado. Oí un ruido a mis espaldas. Era el colchón de la cama, que había rechinado. Me giré despacio, temiéndome lo peor: que me hubiesen pillado. Pero lo peor no era eso, créeme.

Miré hacia la cama, y vi un bulto moverse, tapado con la sábana, y me acerqué lentamente. Cuando llegué allí vi que una cabeza asomaba y descubrí que era una mujer.

Aún estaba adormilada, y me miró, murmurando algo como:

- ¿Uh…?

- …… -me quedé mirando hacia allí, atónito.

En realidad estaba más que atónito. Paralizado. Me había quedado de piedra al descubrir que aquél hombre tenía una esposa. Pero aquello no acababa allí, porque más allá de la cama divisé una cuna de bebé.

Cuando conseguí moverme, salí de aquella habitación y comencé a caminar rápidamente por el pasillo. Ni siquiera sabía a dónde me dirigía. Me paré en la puerta de otro cuarto iluminado por una tenue luz y pude distinguir una cama más pequeña que la anterior de matrimonio. Durmiendo sobre ella había un niño. En ese momento noté que el alma se me caía a los pies. ¡Ese hombre no sólo tenía una esposa, sino dos críos¿Qué había hecho?

Me había convertido en un asesino…

Sentí un enorme sentimiento de vacío en mi interior, mezclado con culpabilidad y desprecio hacia mí mismo. ¿Yo me hacía llamar ninja? Yo no era nada. Bueno, eso no es del todo correcto, porque sí que era algo. Era un asesino.

Se supone que un ninja busca la paz y no usa sus armas para matar. Al menos eso fue lo que le enseñaron en la academia… ¿Cómo lo llamaba mi sensei…¡Ah! Ya lo recuerdo, "filosofía del ninja". Era lo que más me ha gustado siempre. Aprendía que los ninjas también son seres humanos, y como todos los humanos, cometen errores, pero con la diferencia de que los ninjas no pueden permitírselo. No sabía a cuento de qué recordaba eso ahora, aunque la cordial voz profunda de mi cabeza me recalcó:

- "Lo recuerdas ahora porque has cometido un error."

- "No…", le contestaba yo, bueno, la otra voz menos profunda, pero que realmente parecía yo quien hablaba.

- "Sí, has cometido el peor error de tu vida. Te hiciste sensei en la academia ninja porque no querías que te encargaran matar a nadie… Incluso te prometiste a ti mismo no hacerlo nunca. No cometer ese error. ¿Por qué lo has hecho¿Por qué narices has aceptado esa maldita misión? Te ofrecían una buena cantidad de dinero¿me equivoco…?

- ¡NO! –exclamé en voz alta sin darme cuenta, llevándome las manos a la cabeza, horrorizado.

Lo que recuerdo de aquél momento es borroso. Escuché un grito agudo, un grito de terror, seguido de unos fuertes sollozos, y un golpe en el suelo. Mi mente estaba en blanco en aquél instante, pero ahora pienso que aquel golpe pudo ser porque la mujer se desplomó en el suelo.

- "Idiota, ahora lo que tienes que hacer es salir de aquí YA!", me dijo aquella extraña voz en mi cabeza.

De alguna forma pensé que tenía razón y me dirigí corriendo hacia la ventana por la cual había entrado allí, pero a causa de los nervios, tropecé con el marco y caí de boca al suelo del jardín. Me incorporé torpemente y me fui a gran velocidad hacia el bosque, subiendo a un gran árbol no muy lejos de la casa y quedándome en una de las más altas ramas. Desde allí se comenzaron a escuchar los gritos de desesperación de la mujer. Me senté, apoyando la espalda contra el tronco y quitándome la máscara que me cubría la cabeza. En cuanto me deshice de ésta, la arrojé con furia al aire, mientras escuchaba más gritos mezclados con sollozos de la mujer. Me tapé la cara con ambas manos y no pude evitar ponerme a llorar en silencio. Noté que tenía toda la ropa manchada de sangre y mojada del agua de la ducha… Mientras sollozaba, recordé el momento en que estaba en la ducha, ahora bañada en sangre. En ese instante, mientras… asesinaba a aquel hombre, lo único que me había importado, que me había molestado en ese momento era que no veía bien, porque el agua de la ducha me caía a los ojos, junto con la sangre que salpicaba al clavarle el kunai varias veces a aquel hombre. ¿Cómo había podido preocuparme de esa tontería en un momento tan crucialcomo aquel¡Estaba cometiendo una atrocidad y sólo me inquietó el agua de una maldita ducha! Pensé que me detestaba a mí mismo. Es más, me odiaba.

Se abrió la puerta de la casa y salió una mujer. Descubrí que era una chica bastante joven, de unos veinticinco años o así. Estaba manchada de sangre y no paraba de gritar desesperadamente, en un intento de pedir ayuda. Pero nadie acudió hasta pasados varios minutos que a mí y, seguramente también a ella, nos parecieron varias horas realmente angustiosas, en las que la mayoría del tiempo había deseado poder bajar del árbol y consolarla.

No pude soportar aquello y huí de allí.

Regresé al bosque y encontré la cueva donde apenas una hora antes había descansado y tenido aquella pesadilla. Recordé el mal sueño. En esos momentos me sentía igual o incluso más afligido que cuando había despertado junto a la pequeña hoguera. Pensé que lo mejor era olvidarlo todo durante un rato y descansar, puesto que había cogido un dolor de cabeza horrible. Me eché en el suelo y conseguí dormir sin tener ninguna pesadilla. Tal vez fuese porque no estaba de humor ni para soñar.

Cuando desperté, ya había amanecido completamente, y sentí el enorme deseo de volver a ver a esa mujer y a sus dos niños, para comprobar que se encontraba bien, o al menos mejor que la noche anterior. Así que decidí volver a la Villa de la Lluvia y pasarme por allí. De paso, comería algo, que ya comenzaba a rugirme el estómago; aunque en el fondo no tenía ganas de comer...

_Continuará..._

* * *

Yey! espero que os haya gustado en el primer capítulo no puse Nota de la Autora porq...weno, pa q engañarnos? se me olvidó v.v porq es el primer fic q publico y estaba nerviosa xDD y luego mi amiga Kairi-chan me dijo que al siguiente capi pusiera, para contestar a los reviews... Esa es otra, los reviews que he recibido. Estoy muy contenta de que sólo en el primer capi haya recibido 5 reviews... ¡GRACIAS! n.n 

-Layla-scar: gracias! jejeje sí, me gusta mucho ese personaje, es de mis favoritos... aunq la mayoría d gente lo vea como un personaje segundón sin importancia, me da igual, a mí me gusta :P jejejj lo d la segunda parte... quizá haga una secuela de este fic... cuando tenga más tiempo,xq ahora estoy con los exámenes q no paro xDDDD

-Umino Megumi: jajaj yo también decidí publicarla por eso, porq había muy pocas historias de Iruka (vale, sí, ninguna v.v) xDD aunq así tenía el riesgo d q al ser de Iruka, un personaje poco popular (en todas partes menos en Japón, q es d los más populares ¬) pensaba q recibiría pokos reviews... sobre lo d ser amigas... karo! t di mi msn, espero q podamos hablar a menudo ;p

-Darke: gracias Darke! realmente me sacas los colores... "para ser el primero.." el primero ACABADO! xDD he escrito muuuxos pero este ha sido el primero acabado ;p me alegro muxo d q te haya gustado! n.n

-Puchiko-chan: yey! jejeje ah! a todos, q sepais q fue ella la primera personaque me pidió q hiciera una segunda parte! xDDq wai! quizá la haga... jejejej... xDD me alegro de haber cambiado vuestra visión de Iruka en cierto modo, era lo que pretendía jajaj n.n

-Shadowmew: gracias:D aki tienes el siguiente, kreo q es más largo... en realidad aunq fuese más corto, es más intenso ;p espero q t haya gustado! n.n

Creo q no se me olvida nada... ah! sí, q he d aclarar una cosa... en el summary puse que está akabado, y es así, pero aki lo voy a ir poniendo por capítulos, ok? y me despido con mi ya habitual... jA nE! n.n


	3. Meeting

...Así que decidí volver a la Villa de la Lluvia y pasarme por allí. De paso, comería algo, que ya comenzaba a rugirme el estómago; aunque en el fondo no tenía ganas de comer.

* * *

Llegué a la Villa y me pasé por la casa, pero como no había nadie, aparte de varios Anbu que investigaban lo ocurrido, me fui a desayunar algo por allí cerca. Entré a un bar y me senté en una mesa, después de pedir un té bien caliente, que dado el frío que hacía, me sentaría muy bien. Cuando ya iba por el segundo sorbo, escuché el llanto de un bebé. Miré a la mesa que tenía enfrente, de donde provenía el ruido y vi a dos mujeres, una de frente y la otra de espaldas a mí, la cual sostenía en los brazos a un bebé del que yo sólo podía ver un poco del pelo de la cabeza y la punta de los pies. Junto a ella había un niño de poco más de cuatro años, de pie junto a la cabeza del bebé, admirando los rubios cabellos del pequeño, sin ningún gesto en la cara. 

Di otro sorbo al té, entretenido ahora con mi bandana, y de repente escuché un sollozo por parte de la madre de los dos niños. El chaval que estaba junto a ella la miró de nuevo sin ninguna expresión y de repente frunció el entrecejo como enfadado, y salió corriendo del bar.

Un horrible pensamiento recorrió mi mente en ese instante. ¿Era esa la mujer de la noche anterior, y sus dos hijos? Bueno, después de todo no era tan horrible. Yo quería saber cómo estaban¿no? Pues ahí los tenía.

- No llores, Yumiko… -decía la mujer de enfrente, tomándola de la mano-; ese hombre no era una buena persona… ¡No te merecía! –exclamó, aunque eso pareció empeorar las cosas en vez de mejorarlas, puesto que la otra soltó un nuevo sollozo.

- ¡C-Cállate, Kaori! –murmuró- …tú no le conocías como yo…

- Bueno, vale, lo que tú digas… -terminó la otra chica (al parecer llamada Kaori) dándose por vencida-. Pero a ti lo que te hace falta ahora es salir, salir de la Villa, conocer gente y cambiar de vida; porque estás pasando por una etapa depresiv…

- ¿Qué dices¡Yo no tengo depresión! –interrumpió la chica del bebé ofendida (que se llamaba Yumiko, según dijo Kaori unos segundos antes).

- Vale, sí… -dijo Kaori poniendo los ojos en blanco y suspirando; de repente pareció ocurrírsele algo-. ¿Por qué no vamos a Konoha? –sugirió sonriente, y pude ver que parecía bastante joven, incluso más que la otra, la cual ya había identificado como la mujer del hombre muerto-. Allí vive mi familia, podríamos pasar una temporada allí.

- ¿Konoha? –murmuró Yumiko pensativa, dejando de sollozar pero con la voz aún temblorosa-. Hace muchos años que no he vuelto.

- ¡Es verdad! –rió-. A los trece años tuvimos que venir aquí.

- Sí… -dijo Yumiko, y de no ser porque estaba de espaldas a mí apostaba a que había esbozado una sonrisa-. No me parece mala idea ir allí, y volver a ver a nuestros amigos de la infancia…

Yo escuchaba la conversación entretenidamente, mientras me acababa el té. Pensé que si podía hacer algo para que Yumiko se sintiera mejor tal vez fuese hablar con ellas, así que me levanté y me dirigí a su mesa.

- Hola… -saludé tímidamente-. Ehm… No he podido evitar escuchar vuestra conversación y…

Mientras intentaba decir algo coherente ellas me miraban aturdidas, seguramente pensando algo como: "¿Quién es este tío?" o algo parecido.

- …Por eso… ehm... creo que podría acompañaros a Konoha… ¿Q-Qué os parece?

Pasaron varios segundos meditabundos por su parte.

- Vale –dijo Kaori sonrientemente, lo cual para mí fue una sorpresa.

Yumiko la miró atónita, como pensando algo parecido a "¿Estás loca?"

- ¿Vale¿Eso quiere decir que no os importa? –pregunté mientras mi subconsciente saltaba de alegría.

- Claro que no nos importa –sonrió Kaori-. Como no tengo familia aquí, no tengo de qué preocuparme, y Yumi-chan puede llevarse a los críos, que falta les hace distraerse…

- ¡Kaori! –exclamó ligeramente avergonzada. Yo no sabía a qué se referían, pero miré a Yumiko, que aún no parecía muy convencida de lo que su amiga había decidido, y ella me miró a los ojos fijamente, pensativa; finalmente, miró a Kaori convencida-. ¡Vale!

Cuando la vi desde la rama del árbol había pensado que tenía más de veinticinco años, pero ahora que la miraba de cerca podía notar que era incluso más joven que yo, pero las ojeras y el mal aspecto de su cara la hacían parecer más mayor. Tenía el pelo castaño claro, casi rubio, recogido en una larga trenza que casi alcanzaba la cintura, y sus ojos llorosos eran de un brillante color esmeralda. A pesar de su mal estado, era una mujer preciosa.

El bebé que sostenía en los brazos no tendría mucho más de un mes, e iba envuelto en una manta.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene? –pregunté, señalándolo con la cabeza.

- Dos meses… -contestó la madre intentando sonreír.

- Ahm. Es muy guapo… ¿cómo se llama?

- Es una chica –replicó amablemente-, y se llama Sora.

- Ah, perdona… -contesté, sonriendo-. Qué nombre más bonito, Sora.

- Gracias… -respondió lánguidamente, apartando la mirada con una triste expresión.

- Nosotras somos Yumiko Hime y Kaori Yiromaka –dijo Kaori como intentando cambiar de tema, señalando primero a su amiga y luego a sí misma. ¿Y tú eres…?

Kaori también era bastante joven; aunque tuviese ojeras, no pasaría de los 23 años, y se podía calcular mejor que con Yumiko porque no las tenía tan pronunciadas. Tenía el pelo oscuro y rizado, cayendo sobre sus delgados hombros, y sus preciosos ojos azul turquesa me miraban sonrientes, aunque también cansados de llorar junto a su amiga.

Esas ojeras por parte de ambas chicas no se habían producido en una sola noche.

- Yo soy Iruka Umino –me presenté tímidamente.

Me senté allí con ellas y estuvimos charlando un rato, y por la tarde emprendimos el viaje de vuelta a Konoha a través del bosque.

Kaori y yo hablábamos animadamente sobre la Villa de la Hoja. Pero Yumiko y su hijo Jillian caminaban en silencio. Ella junto a su amiga y el niño tres pasos por delante de ellos.

El chaval, de cinco años, tenía el pelo oscuro y los ojos color esmeralda como su madre, junto con una mirada tan intensa que reflejaba todo lo que sentía en el interior de su alma. Lo que se veía era tristeza y lamentación, por la muerte de su padre. El hombre a quien yo había asesinado…

La voz de Kaori me despertó de mis horribles (aunque certeros) pensamientos.

- …Recuerdo que en nuestra clase había un niño muy simpático e inocentón, aunque muchas veces se las daba de listo y nunca atendía en las clases… ¿Cómo se llamaba…?

- Iru-kun –murmuró Yumiko mirando al suelo como si la conversación no fuera con ella.

- ¡Ah¡Es verdad, Yumi! Iru-kun… Por cierto, Iruka-san, recuerdo que se parecía mucho a ti… demasiado… -Kaori me miraba pensativa, cuando de repente se le iluminó la cara y se paró en seco-. ¡AH¡IRUKA-KUN¿En serio eres tú?

Yumiko y yo también dejamos de andar, y Jillian siguió caminando varios segundos, para luego detenerse y mirar hacia nosotros impasiblemente con las manos en los bolsillos. Me recordó a Sasuke.

- Ah… sí, bueno… creo que sí… -contesté tímidamente rascándome la cabeza y arqueando los ojos-. A decir verdad, vosotras también me sonabais de algo…

- ¡Vaya! –exclamó Kaori alegremente, mientras notaba cómo un ligero rubor le coloreaba las mejillas-. Pues has cambiado mucho… Estás muy bien… -me miró de arriba a bajo, haciéndome sentir un tanto incómodo, hasta que volvió a mirarme a los ojos y sonrió-; aunque sigues teniendo cara de niño… pero con la misma mirada triste.

Ahora me tocaba a mí sonrojarme. Hacía tiempo que ninguna chica me decía que estaba bien, y lo de la cara de niño lo tomé como un cumplido. Normalmente no tenía esa miraba triste anteriormente mencionada, pero ahora estaba así por lo que había hecho. Decidí no mencionar nada de eso por el momento.

- Bueno… -seguía rascándome la cabeza, cada vez con más timidez-, supongo que sí, pero te puedo asegurar que soy más feliz que entonces.

- ¡Me alegro! -Kaori sonrió.

- Entonces, vosotras sois… ¡Kai-chan y Yumi-chan¡Vaya! Cómo habéis crecido… -exclamé observándolas detenidamente-. Kai-chan, recuerdo que eras de esas raritas y feas, que llevabas gafas de culo de vaso y siempre ibas peinada con dos horribles coletas…

- Oye, no te pases… -me interrumpió, amablemente mosqueada.

- …Pero reconozco que ahora estás muy diferente… -la miré de arriba a bajo tal y como ella había hecho conmigo, admirando todas las curvas de su desarrollado cuerpo de mujer, sin poder evitar sonrojarme-…y muy bien… Ejem… -miré a Yumiko-. Y Yumi-chan también ha crecido mucho… aunque sigue tan guapa como siempre.

Siempre me había parecido preciosa, aunque ahora le decía aquello para que apartara sus pensamientos de aquel hombre, aunque sólo fuera por un instante; para que sonriera.

Y funcionó. Esbozó una sonrisa agradecida, y yo me sentí mejor al verla con aquel hermoso gesto en la cara.

Cuando llegamos a Konoha y después de que Kaori exclamara alegremente "¡Hemos llegado¡Cuánto tiempo!", paseamos por las calles dirigiéndonos a la casa de sus familiares, donde se hospedarían los siguientes días.

Ahora hablábamos de los años en la academia, de nuestra infancia, y Yumi también participaba en la conversación, aunque no mucho y continuamente desanimada, mientras Jillian seguía caminando igual que antes, con las manos en los bolsillos y sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

De repente, alguien que corría sin mirar por dónde iba, se estampó contra mí. Era Naruto. Se frotaba la cabeza, dolorido.

- ¡ITEEE…¡UAH, IRUKA-SENSEI! –exclamó al verme-. ¡Lo siento, no puedo parar a hablar¡Sakura-chan me persigue¡Nos vemos, 'te bayooo!

Comencé a reírme.

- ¡Hasta luego, Naruto¡Nos vemos en el Ichiraku! –le dije mientras corría lejos del peligro de Sakura.

- ¡OK!

¿Qué habría hecho Naruto esta vez? Esa pregunta me estuvo rondando por la cabeza apenas varios segundos. Cosas de críos.

Dejé de reírme cuando me percaté de que Yumiko y Kaori me miraban con curiosidad.

- ¿…Sensei? –preguntó Kaori despacio-…¿Tú?

Giré la cabeza frunciendo el entrecejo, sonrojado.

- Sí¿qué pasa?

Kaori estalló en risas, mientras Yumi también intentaba reírse, pero le resultaba considerablemente difícil.

En aquel momento supe que debía, que tenía la necesidad de hacerla feliz. Ella estaba deprimida y siempre he odiado que la gente tuviese depresión. Yo tuve una vez, hace años, y sé que es lo peor del mundo. No tienes ganas de absolutamente nada, y cuando digo nada, también me refiero a que ni siquiera quieres seguir viviendo. Es lo peor que puede sentir un ser humano. Por eso quería hacerla feliz. No pretendía que se enamorase de mí, ni que olvidara a aquel hombre. Quería ganarme su cariño, pero que él siguiera vivo en su interior, y sentía la necesidad de apartar de ella aquel maldito monstruo al que llamamos "depresión".

- Sí, sé que sólo había apenas un 2 de posibilidades de que en aquellos tiempos me convirtiera en un ninja, y menos aún de que me ascendieran a chuunin… -continué hablando, cabizbajo y sonriente, intentando conseguir una sonrisa de la chica de la trenza-¡y sensei ya ni te cuento! Pero he cambiado. Ya no soy el crío idiota e inútil que sólo se preocupaba por jugar y que le prestaran atención… -ahora miraba al cielo, a las nubes.

Yumi sonrió sinceramente por primera vez en bastante tiempo.

- Me gustaría conocer a ese nuevo Iru-kun… -dijo, mirándome sonriente, y no pude evitar sonrojarme ligeramente.

Cuando llegamos a casa de los familiares de Kaori, nos despedimos hasta el día siguiente, que tenía pensado invitarlas a comer al Ichiraku Ramen. Traer a Naruto quizá no fuese mala idea.

* * *

yey! perdón por el retraso jejejej gracias por vuestros reviews:) espero q os guste también este capítulo jejeje ...se acerca el final! xDD weno, aún falta :P jA nE:) 


	4. Hate

_Cuando llegamos a casa de los familiares de Kaori, nos despedimos hasta el día siguiente, que tenía pensado invitarlas a comer al Ichiraku Ramen. Traer a Naruto quizá no fuese mala idea._

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Regresé a mi casa y me tumbé en la cama. Pensé que debería volver a la academia y seguir con las clases, pero no me encontraba nada bien; me dolía la cabeza y seguía teniendo un nudo en la garganta.

Aún no había olvidado lo que había hecho aquella fatídica noche que cambiaría el curso de mi vida y el de la vida de Yumiko. Ambos habíamos realizado un "punto y aparte" en ellas. Fin de una etapa vital, comienzo de la siguiente.

Por la noche cené con Naruto en el Ichiraku. Le conté todo lo que había ocurrido.

- ¿Y ahora resulta que erais compañeros en la academia? –me preguntó Naruto atónito cuando acabé mi relato-. ¡Qué cosas!

- Sí… -murmuré pensativo.

- Yo creo que tienes razón en lo de hacerla feliz y todo eso, 'te bayo… -dijo seriamente-. Lo que necesita es que alguien la reconozca, aparte de su amiga, y le haga pasar buenos ratos y la haga feliz. ¡Y tú eres el tío adecuado para eso, Iruka-sensei!

Sonreí modestamente.

- Si te digo la verdad… de niño estuve… bueno, me gustaba Yumi… y estaba enamorado de ella… -murmuré sonrojándome ligeramente y apartando la vista de Naruto.

- ¿Sí? –exclamó sorprendido-. ¡Vaya! –cerró los ojos, negando con la cabeza-. ¡Y yo que pensaba que no tenías sentimientos…!

- ¡OYE! -exclamé ofendido, aunque fuese una broma. Él se rió a carcajadas.

- Pero ¿te sigue gustando?

- Bueno, hace siglos que no la veo, así que hace tiempo que me olvidé de ella, y conocí a otras chicas y… bueno, lo normal –sonreí, ya sin ningún rubor en la cara, aunque por poco tiempo.

- Iruka-sensei… -murmuró Naruto mirando su cuenco de ramen, seriamente-…Tú… ¿eres virgen?

- ¿QUÉEEE¡BESTIA¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE PREGUNTARME ESO!

Naruto casi se ahogaba de la risa. Soltaba cada carcajada que parecían espasmos.

- ¡Te has puesto rojo, Iruka-sensei!

- ¡AGH¡NARUTO! –exclamé nervioso, aunque cuando me percaté de que todos nos miraban, bajé la voz-. ¡No puedes ir por ahí preguntando esas cosas tan privadas a la gente! Porque…

Pero el niño seguía riéndose sin escucharme. Pensé que era un caso perdido y me olvidé del tema. Luego le comenté lo del día siguiente, lo de ir a conocerlas, y le pareció estupendo.

Ahora imaginad que ha pasado el tiempo rápidamente y situaos cinco semanas después. Es increíble cómo en la ciencia-ficción pueden transcurrir años como si fuesen segundos sin que en ese tiempo ocurra nada de tal magnitud que merezca ser relatado detalladamente. Pero en la vida real nunca es así, y pasaron cosas realmente importantes. Haré un resumen de lo que ha pasado en este tiempo.

A los dos días de su estancia en Konoha, Yumiko metió a Jillian en la academia ninja, para que no perdiera clases durante ese mes, y me tocóen una de lasclases en las que yo soy profesor. Veía todos los días a las dos chicas y a los niños y muy a menudo íbamos a comer todos juntos o simplemente salíamos un rato a divertirnos. Yumi cada vez estaba menos depresiva; es más, ya prácticamente nada. Hablaba mucho y constantemente reía, sobretodo al verme jugar con el bebé y con Jillian, aunque también por las bromas que su amiga y yo gastábamos para mejorar su humor. Éste último, Jill-kun, también estaba bastante animado, gracias a Naruto (que cuando no estaba ocupado con sus misiones venía conmigo a visitarles y jugaba mucho con él) y, según decía Kaori, también gracias a mí. Pero yo pensaba que sobretodo era por Naruto. A veces dudaba porque no tenía claro cuál de los dos era el crío de cinco años, si Jill-kun o él… Jugaban a ser ninjas y, aunque Naruto lo fuera, le ponía mucho empeño, y dejaba fascinado al niño, que comenzaba a decir que quería convertirse pronto en un ninja.

Recuerdo que en cierta ocasión, en la que Yumi-chan me dejó a cargo de los niños por media hora, porque tenía que ir a no-sé-dónde con Kaori, Jillian comenzó a hablarme de su padre, sin mencionar yo absolutamente nada del tema.

- Mi padre, Kenji… era un buen hombre…

Eso me dolió.

- …Al menos al principio.

¿Qué?

- ¿Al principio?

- Sí… cuando yo era más pequeño nos lo pasábamos muy bien juntos, nos llevábamos muy bien… la verdad es que era el mejor padre del mundo –murmuró, sonriendo tristemente; tenía la mirada puesta en el suelo-. Pero poco a poco cada vez nos hacía menos caso... ni a mí, ni a mamá... y... y...

- Jillian, no tienes que contármelo si no quieres… -le dije al ver que en el interior de su alma se retorcía de dolor al recordar aquello.

- No. Yo quiero contártelo. Necesito desahogarme, Iruka-san... eso es lo que siempre dice mamá...–me miró con sus ojos color esmeralda intentando mostrar seguridad. En ese momento supe que confiaba en mí.

- Bueno, entonces, continua –le di paso para que siguiera con su relato y eso fue lo que hizo.

- …y nos fue dejando poco a poco, hasta que un día… -tragó saliva-, mamá y él estaban enla habitación y escuché un grito de mamá… fui a ver qué pasaba y vi que papá le pegaba. Sólo fue un manotazo… pero eso me dolió… me dolió mucho… deseaba ir allí y enfrentarme a él, para que la dejara en paz, pero… no pude… y él la obligó a quitarse la ropa, y… y luego… a hacer... eso que hacéis los mayores…

Yo me quedé de piedra. ¿La había acosado¿Ese cabrón no había tenido suficiente con pegarle que además la había obligado a acostarse con él¡Qué hijo de…!

- P-Pero… -murmuré, sin saber qué decir, y me quedé callado hasta que encontré algo coherente-. Pero ¿tú te quedaste allí, mirando?

Rezaba porque me dijese que no, aunque por desgracia no fue así.

- …No me quedé mirando…

"Bien", pensé, un tanto aliviado.

- …sino sentado en el suelo, apoyado en la pared… escuchando…

Comenzó a sollozar y no pude evitar rodearle con mis brazos. Él también me abrazó, llorando, y apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho, mientras se retorcía de dolor al recordarlo.

- Debes de odiar a tu padre desde aquello… -murmuré intentando que no me temblara la voz, mostrando dulzura para que se tranquilizase.

- Sí… yo lo odio… P-Pero no puedo entender… por qué mamá… le seguía queriendo… -dijo, entrecortadamente a causa de los sollozos.

- Jill-kun… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Asintió levemente con la cabeza y comencé mi frase, dudoso de si debía o no hacerlo, puesto que quizá no fuese el mejor momento.

- Tu madre… ¿cuántos años tiene?

- …22… los cumplió hace poco…

- ¿22? Vaya, qué joven…

- Sí… mi padre le sacaba 8 años…

- Ahm…

- ¡No entiendo cómo mamá sigue queriéndolo! -exclamó de pronto.

Los dos nos abrazamos y el niño se desahogó agradecidamente. Al parecer hacía tiempo que necesitaba alguien de confianza, aparte de su madre.

Quizá no causé tanto daño como pensaba al asesinar a aquel hombre…

- "Quizá no, quizá sí. ¿Quién sabe?", dijo una voz profunda en la cabeza, "Ahora preocúpate de hacerlos feliz".

- … ¿Iru-kun? -dijo una voz femenina a mis espaldas. Giré la cabeza lo suficiente para ver que era Yumi y le dediqué una sonrisa para tranquilizarla. "No pasa nada", eso es lo que intentaba decirle con aquel gesto.

Ella captó mi mensaje y también sonrió.

_Continuará..._

* * *

Yey! weno, como veis, este capi ha sido bastante más corto xDD lo corté donde yo consideré q debiera ser un capítulo, no sé si me entendéis, pero da igual xDD Weno, lo d siempre... Reviews, pliss! T.T q en el anterior casi no pusisteis na T.T jA nE:) 


	5. Love

_Ella captó mi mensaje y también sonrió._

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Siguió pasando el tiempo (aunque no mucho, aproximadamente unas tres semanas más) y con él crecieron sentimientos… Ahora Jillian me veía como uno más de su familia, al igual que Yumi. Hacia ella había comenzado a desarrollar un extraño sentimiento que Naruto denominó como"amor". No volvimos hablar de lo que sucedió aquella tarde con el pequeño Jill hasta cierta noche.

Kaori tuvo que volver a la Villa de la Lluvia por un asunto urgente, según dijo, algo del trabajo. Jillian no quería irse, y convenció a Yumi de que se quedaran un par de días más, pero como la chica no quería molestar más a la familia de Kai-chan, mencionó algo de hospedarse en un hotel de la Villa. Yo no lo permití, quería que se quedara conmigo. No por ningún motivo en especial… eran los últimos días que pasaríamos juntos y por eso quería que en ellos tuviesen lugar los mejores momentos. Supe que jamásnos volveríamos a ver dado que, al día siguiente de marcharse Kaori, envió una carta que rezaba lo siguiente:

_Iru-kun, Yumi-chan:_

_La misma noche de mi llegada a la villa, me he encontrado con algo extraño… me pasé por tu casa, Yumi-chan, y descubrí husmeando por allí a un grupo de hombres que al parecer andaban buscando algo. Luego volví al bar y me encontré con ellos. Escuché su conversación sin que se percataran y pude descubrir que tu marido tenía serias deudas con algunos hombres bastante peligrosos. Dijeron que Kenji tenía que pagarles, y que si no lo hacía él, buscarían a su familia, pero tenían que conseguir lo suyo de una forma u otra. Creo que no saben que Kenji… fue asesinado. Yumi-chan, no sé cómo, pero han averiguado que estás en Konoha. Tienes que huir de allí._

_Pero tampoco puedes quedarte en la Villa de la Lluvia… huiremos a otro país. Yo iré contigo, no te preocupes. Aunque por ahora dijeron que tenían que resolver varios problemas antes de ir a buscarte y que no llegarían a Konoha hasta detro de unos 3 días como mínimo. _

_Espero que disfrutéis de vuestros dos últimos días juntos._

_Un beso a los dos, Iruka-kun, Yumiko-chan…_

Bajo de esto había un garabato que parecía su firma. Yumi y yo nos miramos sin saber qué decir, y al final optamos por el silencio. Simplemente sonreímos. No podía evitar sentirme culpable por haberla metido en un lío. Debía confesarle la verdad. Pero... No podía.

La última noche se ofreció ella misma para hacer la cena, mientras yo jugaba con la pequeña Sora y Jill-kun se entretenía con uno de los mangas que solía comprarme cuando era niño. Disfrutamos de una entretenida cena y pude notar cómo Yumiko me miraba más que de costumbre.

Recuerdo que antes de irse, Kai-chan había estado hablando conmigo sobre ella… dijo que prácticamente nada quedaba de Kenji en el corazón de Yumi. Se había desecho de la dependencia que sentía hacia él; porque no era otra cosa. Lo que tenía era simple dependencia, lo necesitaba. Pero ahora me tenía a mí y no necesitaría más a Kenji. O al menos eso fue lo que dijo Kaori. También que Yumi-chan había comenzado a sentir algo por mí.

Cuando acabamos la cena fui a ducharme mientras ella dormía a Sora y se encargaba de que Jill-kun se fuera a acostarse. Acabé de mi ducha y me dirigí a mi dormitorio. Casi me caigo del susto cuando descubrí a Yumi sentada en el borde de la enorme cama que había en mi cuarto. Iba enrollado con una toalla de cintura para abajo y eso me incomodó ligeramente.

- Iruka-kun… -dijo tímidamente-, quería hablar contigo…

- Ehm… vale, pero voy a vestirme en un momento¿de acuerdo? Enseguida vuelvo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza sonriendo, y me fijé en que se había soltado el pelo, cuando normalmente lo lleva recogido en una trenza. Su liso y oscuro cabello descendía sobre sus delicados hombros destapados por un jersey de lana con cuello alto y sin mangas. A pesar de que fuera estuviese lloviendo, dentro de la casa se estaba bastante bien, con la calefacción puesta.

Me acerqué a mi armario y cogí mi ropa interior y unos pantalones vaqueros. Pensé que sería suficiente. Siempre que me duchaba, luego me dejaba el pelo suelto y mojado, y si me ponía camiseta, la mojaría. Volví al cuarto de baño y me cambié, y cuando estuve listo, volví a mi habitación y me senté junto a ella.

- ¿De qué querías hablar? –dije sonriendo amablemente.

Pasaron varios segundos hasta que dejó de mirar cómo mi pelo suelto y mojado caía sobre mi frente ocultándome parte de los ojos y llegando poco más abajo de los hombros. Pese a la oscuridad del cuarto (sólo había encendida una lámpara que producía una tenue luz) pude ver que estaba ligeramente sonrojada.

- Es… sobre Jillian… aquella tarde te habló sobre Kenji¿verdad?

- ¿Quieres decir cuando llegaste y le viste llorando?

Asintió con la cabeza.

- Sí. Me habló sobre Kenji, y sobre ti –aparté la vista, frunciendo el entrecejo-. No sé cómo podías amar a ese desgraciado. Después de lo que te hizo…

- ¿Él… lo vio?

Supuse que se refería a Jillian y asentí levemente con la cabeza. La miré, sonriendo, intentando tranquilizarla, porque notaba cierto temblor en su voz.

- Vaya… -murmuró-. No entiendo por qué Kenji se hizo tan… malo… Al principio no era así… era un hombre encantador, pero con el tiempo… se convirtió en una persona horrible… -vi que apretaba el puño que tenía apoyado en mi cama y no pude evitar coger su mano con la mía; me miró y le sonreí, ella hizo lo mismo-. Gracias…

- ¿Por qué?

- Tú me has hecho olvidarme de Kenji… y yo… no he podido evitar desarrollar un sentimiento de cariño hacia ti… aunque creo que es más que cariño… Quizá sea amor…

Noté que acariciaba mi mano, y la otra suya comenzó a acercarse a mi mejilla. El corazón me iba a mil por hora de lo emocionado que estaba. Seguí mis impulsos y le aparté de la cara una mecha juguetona que amenazaba con ocultar sus preciosos ojos color esmeralda. Comencé a acariciarle su suave rostro.

- …Quizá… -dije casi en un susurro.

Un instante después todo lo que pudiera decir ella fue callado por mis labios, que ahora se unían con los suyos para formar un cálido beso.

- "Esto está mal", dijo una profunda voz en mi cabeza, la misma de siempre. Odiaba esa voz. Era demasiado pesimista… o puede que más bien en lugar de pesimismo fuese realismo. Anunciaba la realidad tal y como era. Tal vez la odiase por eso.

- "¿Ah, sí?", le dije yo a esa voz, desafiantemente, "¿y por qué¿Acaso no puedo ser feliz por una vez?"

- "¡Oh, claro que puedes", exclamó sorprendida por mi contestación, "Pero lo que estás haciendo es despreciable". Bajó el tono de voz en esta última frase, tanto que dudé si realmente la había dicho o me la había imaginado yo.

- "¿Qué quieres decir?", le dije aún más desafiante que antes.

- "Veamos… mataste a un hombre, conociste a su esposa y te hiciste con ella y con sus hijos… Intentaste ocupar su lugar. ¿Desde cuándo matas a gente para luego ocupar su lugar, Iruka-SENSEI?", replicó, resaltando con retintín esta última palabra, "Hace tiempo que pienso que no mereces el título de sensei… eres un mal ejemplo."

- "Vale, tío, sólo te lo diré una vez…", dije impacientemente, "CÁ-LLA-TE. ¿Me oyes?".

Mientras discutía conmigo mismo, Yumi y yo seguíamos fundidos en aquel beso adornado por las dulces caricias de nuestras manos.

_Continuará..._

* * *

Yey! un momento interesante, eeeh? jajajajaja de pequeños todos solíamos odiar cuando en el mejor momento nos salían con un TO BE CONTINUED... ahora me siento feliz de poder hacerlo yo xDD MUAAAAAAAHAHHAAHAHAHAA! xDDD -- weno... xDD Gracias por vuestros reviews, nuevamente, y pronto pondré el siguiente y ÚLTIMO capítulo n.n más reviews, plisss! xDD

jA nE!


	6. End

_- "Vale, tío, sólo te lo diré una vez…", dije impacientemente, "CÁ-LLA-TE. ¿Me oyes?"._

_Mientras discutía conmigo mismo, Yumi y yo seguíamos fundidos en aquel beso adornado por las dulces caricias de nuestras manos._

* * *

**Capítulo 6 - END**

- "¡Ah, ojalá pudiera! Pero mi deber es ayudarte", dijo aquella vocecita en mi cabeza,con un cierto tono de melancolía, "Mira, Iruka-kun… Si quieres hacer algo de provecho, puesto que no has hecho nada de eso desde _aquella noche_… confiésale la verdad."

- "¿Qué?"

- "Dile que fuiste tú quien se cargó a su marido, tío. Es lo único que te pido. Con esto no compensarás los otros hechos, pero al menos, hazme caso, que servirá de algo."

- "…", no sabía qué decir. En el fondo, tenía razón.

Cada vez se me hacía más difícil seguir atento a mis pensamientos porque estaba demasiado emocionado. Ella pasó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y pude notar cómo todo su cuerpo se pegaba al mío, sin separar nuestros labios. Pero conseguí despertarme de aquel romántico trance cuando noté que ambos dejamos caer nuestros cuerpos sobre la cama, ella abajo y yo arriba.

- "Díselo."

- Yumi-chan… -murmuré, despegándome de ella e incorporándome de nuevo. Ella también volvió al borde del colchón, observándome con curiosidad.

- ¿Qué pasa, Iru-kun¿Es… es que vamos demasiado rápidos? –preguntó con timidez.

- No, no es eso… es que… Tengo que confesarte algo –aparté la mirada para tropezarme con un espejo de pared. Me vi reflejado, y noté el ligero rubor sobre mis mejillas-. Yo… yo… -no podía decírselo, no era capaz.

- "Díselo de una vez."

- Yo… -frunció el entrecejo al fin decididamente, y murmuró tajantemente-:Yo soy el ninja que asesinó a tu marido.

Ella se quedó sin palabras, intentando dar crédito a lo que acababa de decir. Daba la impresión de que su cerebro trabajaba a toda máquina.

- ¿... -Qué? –consiguiótartamudear al fin.

- Yo… -por dentro me retorcía de dolor- me asignaron una misión… Y esa misión era matar a Kenji…

- P-Pero… no puede ser… tú… -parecía realmente confusa.

- Es la verdad…

Lo que Yumiko hizo a continuación me dolió en lo más profundo del alma. Se levantó bruscamente, me miró entornando los ojos con cierta expresión de odio, y me dio un manotazo en la cara, antes de salir corriendo no sólo de la habitación, sino también de la casa. Yo me quedé de piedra. Ese guantazo me había dolido mucho más que todas las palizas que cualquier ninja poderoso pudiese propinarme. Aunque no precisamente por la fuerza del golpe. Me dolía el corazón. Deseaba taparme la cara y dejar marchar hasta la última lágrima que tuviese en los ojos. Pero no eramomentode llorar. Cogí un paraguas y las llaves de casa y salí corriendo a la calle a buscarla.

Llovía a cántaros y apenas se podía ver más allá de tres pasos por delante. ¿Cómo iba a encontrarla así? Me arrepentí de no haberme puesto algo arriba, una camiseta, un jersey… cualquier cosa, porque aparte de que me estaba congelando, me estaba calando hasta los huesos… Pero no había tiempo.

Habían pasado casi 20 minutos desde que comencé a buscarla, cuando la encontré en el patio de la academia ninja, sentada en aquel columpio en el que Naruto solía sentarse cuando estaba deprimido. Me acerqué a ella despacio. Ni siquiera me miró.

- Yumiko, yo…

- No digas nada. No intentes excusarte –murmuró con voz temblorosa.

- Fue una misión… ¡yo no sabía que ese hombre tenía una esposa y dos hijos!

- ¡Pues haberlo sabido antes de matar a nadie! –exclamó, levantando la vista y mirándome furiosa, con la cara empapada entre la lluvia y las lágrimas.

- … -aparté la mirada, avergonzado.

- Yo… yo le amaba¿sabes, Iruka? Y tú me lo quitaste… me lo quitaste para ocupar su puesto… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- Yumiko, soy un ninja. Aunque me de rabia, hay veces en que tengo la obligación de hacer cosas que no le gustarían a nadie…

- Eso ya lo sé… no me refería a eso, sino a por qué ocupaste su lugar.

La miré a los ojos. No estaba seguro de cuál era su expresión. Me estaba pidiendo que la dejara en paz, que desapareciera de su vida para no volver a verme nunca más, y al mismo tiempo me rogaba que me permaneciera a su lado por siempre y le explicara el por qué de lo que había hecho. Se levantó y se acercó a mí.

- De todas formas… yo... le amaba… yo le amaba… -comenzó a llorar, mientras me golpeaba una y otra vez el pecho con los puños cerrados- ...Le amaba...

Hice todo lo posible por no llorar, aunque aún así una lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla.

- Ocupé su lugar porque verte triste me rompía el corazón… -murmuré mirando al cielo lluvioso.

Sus golpes eran cada vez menos fuertes, hasta que no aguantó más y apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho, llorando. Cuando fui consciente de mis actos, me di cuenta de que había dejado caer el paraguas al suelo y la había rodeado con mis brazos. Esto fue antes de acariciar delicadamente su mejilla con mis manos y besarla. Ella no hizo nada por impedirlo y eso me tranquilizó.

- Lo siento… -murmuré en cuanto me separé de ella para admirar sus preciosos ojos; ella me dedicó una amarga sonrisa, aunque con eso tenía suficiente-. Anda, volvamos a casa…

Asintió levemente con la cabeza, apoyándose más en mí y abrazándome fuertemente. Daba la impresión de que no me quería dejar marchar, que yo era lo único que le quedaba. Aunque no fuera del todo cierto, por supuesto. Tenía a Kaori y a sus hijos. Miré de nuevo hacia el cielo oscuro y triste, y una gota de lluvia se fundió con una de mis lágrimas, cayendo ambas por mi mejilla...

Llegamos a casa y después de cambiarnos cada uno de ropa, cruzamos unas escasas palabras. "Lo siento…", "ya no importa…", "espero que puedas perdonarme…", "te he dicho que ya no importa…" y poco más. Luego me dirigí a mi cuarto, a dormir, y descubrí que me seguía. Me giré para encontrarme con una mirada sonriente yjuguetona, aunque amarga,pero no pude evitar besarla de nuevo y acabar con lo que habíamos empezado apenas media hora antes.

Aquella noche ambos nos desahogamos de una forma especial. Como diría Jillian, haciendo "eso que hacemos los mayores"…

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con los rayos de sol que atravesaban el cristal de la ventana y pude ver que ella seguía abrazada a mi cintura, con su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho durmiendo apaciblemente. Aspiré el aroma de sus claros cabellos y me sentí reconfortado. Deseé que se parase el tiempo, que estuviésemos toda la eternidad abrazados los dos, y nunca tuviéramos que separarnos.

Pero por desgracia no fue así. Poco después, ella despertó, se vistió y se tuvo que marchar. Después de varios abrazos de despedida a Jill-kun y a ella (el pequeño no paraba de llorar, porque no quería irse), los vi partir por el bosque, no sin antes encargarle a un amigo mío chuunin que los acompañara. Sólo de pensar que no volvería a verlos me partía el corazón. Pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Si aquellos hombres de los que había hablado Kaori la encontraban… no quería ni pensarlo.

Llegué a la conclusión de que todo debía volver a la normalidad, a como había sido siempre. Esto sólo había sido un capítulo más en la aventura de mi vida, y hay veces que lo mejor que puede hacer una persona es olvidar. Punto y aparte. Eso es lo que haré.

Pero, aun así… la sigo amando.

_FIN_

* * *

Yey! weno, q os ha parecido? espero que os haya gustado no sólo el final, sino el fic entero. Anda, dadle una oportunidad a Iruka los que no le conozcáis tanto como nosotras, sus fans...! jejejej Espero reviews! jA nE! o 


End file.
